Ojamajo Doremi one shot: love for a girl
by Digital Tailsmo
Summary: When Ranne comes home from school one day she gets an unexpected encounter with her best friend Dori. However the revelations revealed on this day are fair more than just friendly talking


So yeah a one shot where our favorite odangero haired girl and our favorite glasses wearing Ojamajo confess their feelings. And it's not a lemon. Thank god because you know their flipping kids. I actually shipped these two before a certain wizard prince came along to sway my heart of shipping as well as doremi's but I always wanted to explore how the two could be paired so here it is. Now after the last one shot I did I think I got comfortable using Japanese names but I still kinda used the English names. You'll see!! I hope you enjoy this story

(Ranne/Hazuki Pov)

As I look out the window of the bus I feel tired. School was rather long today meaning I was hardly awake at the moment. While the path to being a violinist was not the hardest idea when I first wanted to I quickly learned I was wrong. The work at school got way harder in middle school and now that I'm in my 2nd year of high school it's even worse. I tell myself constantly that I must keep moving forward but at times it seems to hard. Thankfully I have my friends to help. See me and my friends are or were witches apprentices or Witchlings and thus we had adventures and fun times I'll never forget and thankfully we have a way to keep in contact even now that we are not witches. I look back on the day I decided to not be a witch anymore with slight sadness even if I knew in the long run this is what I wanted to do with my life. As for my friends we chat a good deal every now and then thanks to computers we all bought before we had to leave to go where we needed to. Keeping in touch however continue to make me sad. Why is that you may ask? Well because of doremi. Doremi or Dori as I nicknamed her is my closest friend since kindergarten besides Masaru. She also just so happens to be my one and only crush..yes I know Ranne Hazuki Fujiwara is a lesbian. My parents know about it and perfectly accept me for it and even try to help me by allowing me to embrace myself. For that I can't be happier but still doremi is the problem. I've never confessed to her or any of my friends about being a lesbian as I'm nervous how'd they react. But doremi is harder to hide my feelings from. She can see through me and I know she knows I hide something from her but I can't help it. Since 3rd grade I knew for a fact she was 100% straight. She fell for every guy she meet and no girls ever were more to her than friends. It's so frustrating that way but I've had to live with it. Everyone who knows me knows my history with Masaru and assumes I like him but he's a brother to me, my closest friend who is a guy. Anyway the part that makes it worse is hearing about her breakups with guys. Doremi seems to always be willing to find someone but it never works out. She has had however two crushes I believe will someday work. Akatsuki and Kotake better know by his nickname of Tod. These two are the only boys she's like that she's remained close to and yesterday she told us how today she'd confessed to the one she chooses. I hope everything goes well but a part of me hoped it wouldn't. I know I know I am being so salty about her not liking me but I really don't want it to come to that. I love doremi. She's is so sweet cute and energetic. What she lacks in brains she makes up for in heart and spirit. She is a caring person who sees the best in others and brings out the best in people and all of that is why I'm in love with her. I just wish one day I could confess to her..maybe then I could know if it could ever work. But such a dream will stay a dream I thought as my bus stops near my house as I get off and go home. As I enter my home I find a note on the coffee table. "Went out with baba sweetie. We're gonna get some new jackets for me for my trip. We will be home by 5:00." My mom letter said as I giggled at how she knew when she'd be home is a lot later. Her mother had troubles with keeping track of the time especially when it came to shopping. As I headed to my room I got changed and put on my casual attire. A nice white shoulder length t shirt, a nice orange skirt and finally a cute petite pair of yellow leggings. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I was very self conscious when I first bought my own clothes but now I have my own style and my mom is happy for it. I myself do believe however that I don't look as cute as everyone says I do but I ignore it as I came down stair. When I do I hear a faint knock on the door. I grow curious as we don't normally get visitors but I sigh and move to the door and open it. However my confusion turns to even bigger confusion as I see none other than dormi standing their. She is faint of breath and seems to be...crying??! But doremi almost never cries..she's too strong to do that why what happened to her. "Dori what's wrong?" I asked her as she calms down. "Ranne I need to talk to someone and your my closest friend please can we talk?" She asked me with her voice sounding in between of crying and regular talking. I nodded and let her inside and ran her to my bed room. I tried to help dry her off as she was wet from the rain which started once I came home. As I sat with her I look her and smiled. "Okay tell me what's wrong doremi?" I asked her as she sighed. "First please call me Dori, you gave me the name after all." She tells me as I nodded. "Second I need to talk to you about today's confession." She tells me as I nod ready to hear what happened. "Okay so I was gonna ask tod out since I decided to date him as he's a human so things would be less complicated but he told me before I could say anything that he has to move to get a scholarship to a special school for soccer." She told me as I was very torn. On one hand yes that's one less partner for her and another chance for me to talk to her. On the other I hit myself inside for that thought. To think so selfishly about my friends grief is awful. "Then the worst happened when I saw Akatsuki. I told him everything and he said he loved me the same." She said as I felt my heart break as I grew sad however she continued. "But He Said his father...he didn't want him to end up like the witch queens pretassor so...he can't be with me….." she said as she began to cry. "Oh Ranne this is awful!!! Why does everyone I ever love leave me or don't return my feelings!!!! Every guy I ever liked has never liked me back or life seems to get in the way!!!! Am I cursed to live a life of lovelessness." She said crying into my shoulder as my heart cracked in two. "Dori..Dori...DORI!!!!" I Said as I slapped her to snap her out of it. "Listen stop this!! This isn't like you to be depressed you always bounce back from tragedy why stop that now!!" I told her as my emotions were flying out of me. "Ranne?" She Said confused but I continued. "There's so many boys out their. One will be perfect for you...or maybe a girl would be perfect for you." I Said as she smiled. "Thanks buddy but tbh I don't really have any idea what person would like me. I'm so clumsy, awkward and annoying.." she said as I gave her a firm look. "Don't say that Dori)!! Your a great girl full of positive energy and love. You give everyone the benefit of the doubt and forgive easily. If it wasn't for you kieokia would never have come to school or the flats become friends with us again. Your s great girl Dori it's why I love you.." I Said blurting that out. Dori looked shock as my face turned as red as her hair as I rushed up and ran to the bathroom locking it. What did I just say!!! I confessed to her!!!! What is wrong with me!!! Knock knock knock...came a noise. "Ranne?" Asked Dori as I felt awful. "I don't I mean I.." I Said not being able to find the words. "Ranne..I need to be honest with you." Dori said coming from the other side. "Honest about what?" I asked. "I didn't just come to you cause you're the closest friend to me..I came because there's three people I love deeply enough to confess to. Akatsuki is my preferred pick and Tod as my second but my third if only for that fact I didn't know she'd recipient my feelings..is you." She Said as I grew silent and opened the door. "Dori..do you really mean it?" I asked as she smiled and nodded and grabbed my hand. "Ranne I've like you since we first became witchlings together. I just didn't think you'd be able to respond the way I wanted. I will admit I am mostly straight and your really the only girl I feel anything more than friendship. Mirabell is like an older sister to me, Ellie is like a best friend, and Momo is basically a hyper version of me so I see her as a twin but you..your different. Your so caring and loving. Your intelligent but not to much of a stick in the mud and you don't lord that intelligence over me. You treat me with respect and love and that's why I love you." She Said as I was speechless. After all these years of holding back my feelings she not only accepted mine but feels the same. "Hey Ranne let me make it official if you don't believe me." She says as she comes closer and closer and before I knew it. She kissed me. It's a small kiss but full of warmth and love two things Dori has in droves. "Dori I don't know what to say.,besides I love you." Ranne Said. "I love you to..um speaking of that." She said scratching her neck. "Yes Dori?" I asked. "We'll see I have these two tickets to see Battle rangers turbo and I was hoping to have my date accompany me so.." She Said as I knew my answer. "Of course I'll go just let me get changed and for you dry off." I told her as she nodded. Once I was ready we left and from that moment on we were more than best friends we were lovers and we were inseparable and I couldn't have it any other way.


End file.
